


[Podfic] Sleep TightQuiet Night

by SisterOfWar



Category: Kabuki (Comic)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drama, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfWar/pseuds/SisterOfWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of <i>Sleep TightQuiet Night</i>, by wanderlustlover</p><p>Noh members are only what their masks show them to be. At least thats what the rules were supposed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sleep TightQuiet Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sleep TightQuiet Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170) by [wanderlustlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover). 



> Author's note:  
> This belongs in/around Kabuki Vol 3, In "Eye of the Storm"

[Download MP3 here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sleep-tightquiet-night)

**Author's Note:**

> Music is Hommage, by Patrick Watson
> 
> Image manipulation by me, based on images by Ryan Graff


End file.
